Chasing Shadows
Chasing Shadows is a hard quest given to the Hero by Matutero in Dead Island. Synopsis The Hero must retrieve two weapon crates in order to gain Matutero's trust. After arriving at the coordinates given, the Hero meets new kind of zombie, the Butcher. After defeating the Butcher, the Hero follows the lead to the location of the crates and deals with new type of human enemies, the Afran's Soldiers, and a few zombies, possibly including a Floater. The Butcher is definitely the most dangerous type of zombie yet encountered. Read its entry for hints on dealing with it quickly. Walkthrough From Matutero's hut, return to the jeep (turn left after exiting the hut) and drive to the location of the crates as indicated on the minimap. If you're not doing this quest straight from the hut, then you don't need the jeep, because there is a partially-concealed red truck at the location that you can use to bring the weapon crates back with you. Whether you use the jeep or the truck, a vehicle is basically required for this mission, since you are required to bring back two crates but can only carry one at a time. Upon arriving at the location, you will probably not be spotted immediately. Depending on which direction you are coming from, you may see a guard standing watch; you can approach him from behind and kill him before he even realises you are there, and his death will alert the other Afran soldiers of your presence. Dispatch the guards and retrieve the weapons crates. There is a high chance that zombies will spawn in the area; depending on how long it takes you to kill all the soldiers, the zombies may join in the fray, or they may attack you after you've killed the soldiers, or they may not spawn at all. One weapons crate is in the bed of a wrecked truck in the water. The other crate is near a truck on the shore, up the hill: look for the truck with a dead passenger in the cab and a dead driver laying on the hood. In the back of this truck is luggage, and around it, on the ground, is some food for health, and the second weapons crate. Take the weapons crates to your vehicle; if you are using the jeep, then it's where ever you left it, but if you have no vehicle, then look for a red truck concealed behind some large rocks off the shore. Drive back to Matutero. Outside of Matutero's hut (to the left, if you are facing the entry to the hut) is a wrecked truck, a shovel, and some boxes. Take the weapons crates to this pile; as you get near, a drop icon should appear. This is very unclear, so make sure that the right quest is active, and look carefully for the drop icons so you are sure to place them correctly. Deposit the crates as indicated. Don't bother bringing the crates inside the hut to Matutero; he'll never take them. You must deposit the crates outside where indicated. Once the crates are placed in the correct place, the quest updates and you can go speak with Matutero about the next step. Glitches * It is easy to get the jeep stuck between rocks so that it can't be dislodged. In multi-player the 2 crates can be carried but in single player this requires 2 trips, so be careful. * After placing the weapons crates in your vehicle, the weapons crates continue to show up on your mini map as red lootable items. Don't be confused; there are only two crates that you need, and once they are in your vehicle, you can return to Matutero. Notes *Infected will attack the Hero when they carry crates to the jeep. Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Article stubs